Emma
by janiejones77
Summary: Les premiers moments des vacances estivales d'une fillette de neuf ans en 1958.


**Musique d'été**

_**Été 1958**_

C'était une très belle matinée d'été. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et on pouvait entendre les branches des arbres craquer légèrement, portées par la brise. Emma était euphorique comme on peut l'être lorsqu'on a neuf ans et que c'est la première journée des vacances estivales. Après que sa mère lui ait fait avaler son déjeuner (même de ce côté là tout allait bien, sa mère étant à court de gruau), Emma s'élança dehors.

- Ne t'éloignes pas trop, l'avertit sa mère avant que la porte ne se referme.

Emma tâta la poche droite de ses shorts rouges et en ressortit une pièce de monnaie. La veille, son père lui avait remis vingt-cinq cents pour ses bons résultats scolaires en français. La gamine décida d'aller faire le plein de bonbons au petit dépanneur du coin qui était tenu par M. Hopkins, un sexagénaire qui adorait les enfants et fermait les yeux sur les petits voleurs sans malice qui lui dérobait des bonbons.

Lorsque Emma poussa la porte du dépanneur, une merveilleuse odeur envahit ses narines. Chocolat, jujubes, sucettes; toutes ces effluves combinées ensemble, cela donnait un résultat irrésistible. Surtout pour une enfant de neuf ans.

La fillette salua poliment M. Hopkins qui était derrière le comptoir, occupé à y passer un chiffon humide comme tous les matins à l'ouverture. Emma se dirigea rapidement vers l'étalage de friandises, situé sur sa droite.

C'était un magnifique assortiment de couleurs. Des sucettes de toutes les saveurs possibles et imaginables, des jujubes de différentes formes, de la réglisse rouge et noire, de petits chocolats emballés individuellement dans du papier vert et bleu. La petite fille regardait cet éventail arc-en-ciel avec envie. Que choisir?

- Tu as besoin d'aide ma petite? demanda M. Hopkins depuis le comptoir.

Il la regardait chaleureusement derrière ses lunettes. Elle hocha la tête et l'homme s'approcha.

- Je vais prendre quatre de ces chocolats, dix jujubes comme ceux-ci, deux sucettes...

Elle s'arrêta un instant, s'efforçant de tout calculer mentalement. Elle avait quelques difficultés en mathématiques et elle regretta un instant de ne pas avoir demandée à son grand frère de l'accompagner. M. Hopkins était devant l'étalage et déposait dans un sac de papier brun ce que lui désignait Emma. Celle-ci jeta un regard de convoitise sur les chewings-gums aux fraises.

- Et un de ceux-là aussi, ajouta-t-elle timidement.

M. Hopkins éclata d'un rire franc.

- C'est tout pour toi dis?

Emma rougit.

- Eh bien, je vais peut-être partager avec mon frère, s'il ne m'embête pas trop.

M. Hopkins la regarda les yeux pétillants et lança:

- Si j'étais toi, je garderais tout pour moi.

Emma pouffa de rire.

Le vieil homme glissa le carré de chewing-gum dans le sac et le tendit à la gamine.

- Voilà petite.

Elle se dirigea vers la caisse, suivit de M. Hopkins. Elle lui tendit la pièce de vingt-cinq cents, espèrant que ce serait suffisant.

Le propriétaire la prit et sourit. Il avait tout calculé en mettant les friandises dans le sac de la petite. Cela se montait à vingt cents, mais il lui remit volontairement dix cents.

- Tout ça? s'exclama Emma les yeux ronds.

- Oui, tout ça. Il te reste probablement de quoi t'offrir un lait frappé au café à côté.

Le visage d'Emma se fendit d'un large sourire. Il faisait déjà très chaud, même s'il était encore tôt et elle devait avouer avoir une envie irrépréssible de boire un lait frappé au chocolat.

- Merci M. Hopkins! lança t'elle joyeusement avant de sortir précipitamment de la boutique, ses cheveux bruns volants derrière elle.

Le café était situé à deux pas du dépanneur. L'enseigne au-dessus de la porte indiquait_Ann's Diner_, du nom de la propriétaire de l'endroit, une femme exhubérante d'une quarantaine d'année qui avait les cheveux blond platine et qui écoutait du rock'n'roll.

Emma adorait ce café, en grande partie parce qu'Ann était très gentille avec elle. Elle lui donnait toujours une part de crème glacée avec une pointe de tarte aux pommes, ce qui faisait parfois la jalousie de John, le frère d'Emma.

Cette dernière alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret au comptoir. La table qu'elle préférait était celle du fond, placée tout près du juke-box, mais elle était déjà occupée par Pete Wilson qui était considéré comme le rebelle de la ville avec ses cheveux gominés et sa veste de cuir. Il était presque toujours sur sa moto, sa petite amie Maureen cramponnée derrière lui.

- Bonjour ma chérie, fit Ann en aperçevant Emma.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Qu'est-ce que ce sera mon coeur? demanda Ann.

Emma commanda le lait frappé au chocolat dont elle rêvait. Il arriva bientôt, surmonté de crème fouettée garnie d'une cerise. Un autre petit extra de Ann. Emma regarda la boisson avec envie et ne fit qu'une bouchée de la cerise.

Son regard dériva vers les clients. Elle vit Pete se lever et mettre une pièce dans le juke-box. Les premières notes d'un air rock se firent entendre et Emma crut reconnaître _Be-Bop-A-Lula_ de

Gene Vincent. Son frère adorait le rock'n'roll et il en écoutait constamment dans sa chambre sur le pick-up que ses parents lui avait offert. Le père d'Emma désapprouvait plutôt ce genre de musique, mais sa femme était là pour le convaincre de ne pas être trop sévère. D'ailleurs l'an dernier, lorsqu'Elvis avait fait une apparition au _Ed Sullivan Show_, c'est elle qui avait tenu tête à son mari pour qu'il laisse toute la famille regarder l'émission. Emma en gardait encore le souvenir. Elle avait adorée.

Elle prit une gorgée du lait frappé. Délicieux.

Son regard continua de faire le tour du café. James McKenzie se tenait à une table près de la porte. Il conduisait un vieux camion rouge et portait constamment une chemise à carreaux qui avait connue des jours meilleurs. Il prenait son petit déjeuner chez Ann à tous les matins depuis plusieurs années, mais personne ne savait rien de lui, si ce n'est qu'il vivait aux limites de la ville, seul avec ses deux chiens. Il avait toujours fichu la frousse à Emma qui en détourna rapidement le regard.

À la table juste à côté était assise Mlle Powell, la bibliothécaire. Étant aujourd'hui samedi, elle avait congé. Emma passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. Elle adorait les allées sombres et les gros fauteils rembourrés installés un peu partout dans la grande pièce.

Elle termina de boire son milkshake et tendit une pièce de dix cents à Ann qui lui sourit.

- Merci, ma chérie.

Emma sortit du café et se dit qu'elle devrait retourner chez elle, avant que sa mère ne s'inquiète. Elle repartit donc en direction de la maison. Les rues étaient remplies de gens. Il faisait beau, c'était samedi et tous s'étaient donnés le mot pour sortir. Il y avait quelques camarades de classe d'Emma à vélo, des mères poussant des landaus, des couples d'adolescents se tenant par la main, des hommes promenant leur chien...

Emma arriva rapidement au coin de la rue où se trouvait sa maison. Son père était en train de laver la voiture avec le boyau d'arrosage. Le mois dernier, il s'était offert une Thunderbird 1956 rouge. Il en raffolait et en prenait un soin jaloux.

Sa femme était assise à l'ombre de l'énorme érable planté devant la demeure et lisait un livre, assise sur une chaise de plage.

- Tiens, tiens, je vois que tu as trouvée comment dépenser les vingt-cinq cents que papa t'as donné hier, lança-t-elle malicieuse en voyant le sac de papier que sa fille tenait à la main.

Emma esquissa un sourire.

- J'ai même pu me payer un lait frappé! s'exclama-t-elle fièrement.

Ses parents échangèrent un regard entendu au moment même où John sortait de la maison.

Le père d'Emma déposa le boyau d'arrosage et invita tout le monde à faire une promenade en voiture pour la faire sécher. Il eut droit à des cris d'enthousiasme de ses enfants.

Ils montèrent rapidement à l'arrière de la T-Bird, pendant que Jane allait verrouiller la porte de la maison. Emma retira une sucette de son sac et la déballa.

- Hé j'en veux moi aussi! lança son frère, en s'emparant du sac.

- Hé!, protesta Emma.

Mais trop tard, John avait saisi une sucette aux cerises et l'avait déjà débarrassée de son emballage.

- Du calme les enfants, les prévint leur mère qui prit place en avant du côté passager.

Emma fit la moue. Mais sa bonne humeur revint rapidement lorsqu'ils commencèrent à rouler.

Elle sortit son visage par la vitre ouverte et sentit le vent chaud sur sa figure. Son père avait ouvert la radio qui jouait _Johnny B. Goode_. John battait la mesure avec son pied. Emma s'adossa à la banquette de cuir blanche et rouge, emplissant ses poumons de l'air qui sentait l'herbe fraîchement coupée et se dit que son été serait vraiment formidable.

Ils roulaient sur la rue principale, qui était illuminée sous le soleil. Des hordes de gens arpentaient le centre-ville, certains à pieds tenant un cornet de crème glacée à la main, d'autres en vélo ou à moto. Il y avait beaucoup d'enfants, euphoriques et excités au tout début de leurs vacances lourdes de promesses.

Emma se dit que cet été serait le plus beau. Pourquoi? Elle ne le savait pas, tout simplement un pressentiment. Cet été de 1958 s'annonçait chaud et sec, le printemps avait été semblable, avec une floraison hâtive. Emma avait entendue George Parker – qui tenait la station-service Texaco – dire à son père qu'on n'avait pas connu pareil été depuis 1935. Et il savait ce qu'il disait, il était très vieux et habitait la petite ville depuis toujours.

Son père prit la bretelle qui conduisait à la route 1.

- Où on va? demanda John.

Ses parents échangèrent un regard et sourirent.

- À la foire de Carsonville, répondit Jane.

Emma et son frère poussèrent des cris de joie. Carsonville était la ville voisine et on y organisait une foire à chaque été à la fin juin. Emma et John n'avaient jamais eus la chance d'y aller, mais en mouraient d'envie et voilà qu'ils étaient en route pour y aller! Même après toutes les friandises qu'elle avait ingurgitées ce matin, Emma pensa avec envie à la barbe-à-papa et au ice-cream soda qui faisait partie courante de ce genre de festivités.

À la radio, Dion & the Belmonts avait succédé à Chuck Berry. Le vent entrant par les vitres ouvertes leur apportait les odeurs de la campagne. Emma rêvassait, très excitée à la perspective de passer une journée entière à la foire. Lorsqu'on avait neuf ans, que l'été commençait et qu'il faisait un temps de rêve, quoi de mieux que de monter dans un carroussel, manger de la barbe à papa et regarder son frère essayer de remporter un prix à un kiosque de jeux?

Le solei réchauffait l'intérieur de la voiture, laissant leur peau brûlante. Le cuir des banquettes collait sur les jambes nues d'Emma. Elle regardait les champs déserts qui entouraient la route 1. Plus loin, elle pouvait apercevoir des fermes avec leurs troupeaux de vaches, ainsi que la lessive blanche qui claquait au vent sur les cordes à linge. Emma capturait ses images pour pouvoir se les rémémorer quelques années plus tard. Elle avait une mémoire photogénique et parfois, certains souvenirs surgissaient dans sa tête, comme des éclairs. La prairie derrière ses grands-parents lorsqu'elle avait trois ans et qu'elle riait et criait tout à la fois, pendant que son frère la poursuivait. L'anniversaire de ses cinq ans, alors qu'elle avait reçue la poupée qu'elle désirait tant. Le premier ice-cream soda dégusté sur une banquette usée de _Chez Ann_. Lorsque son père avait apporté un téléviseur à la maison et qu'ils avaient tous regardés le _Ed Sullivan Show._ Son premier vélo à l'âge de huit ans.

Elle savait que cet été-là, particulièrement cette journée précieuse, alors que le soleil radieux perçait à travers le pare-brise, faisant briller les particules de poussières qui flottaient dans la voiture, que la température excédait des records et qu'ils étaient en route pour la foire estivale, resterait gravée dans sa mémoire, indélébile.


End file.
